Foundations
by Bexs205
Summary: Victoria leads a lonely existence until she happens across her fated mate and a coven to finally call her own. This story is a sort of prelude to the Nomad's relationships.


The year was 1825 and London England was alive with change. The royal palace of King George IV was undergoing a large reconstruction, the Anglo-Ashanti war and the first Burmese war were both raging on. Victoria Platt had been a vampire for so many years that she had lost count. Her sister Anne, the one who turned her, had left her once more for the new world with her coven and so Victoria was alone. She was used to living on the streets, she had lived on them for most of her human life and with her new vampire abilities, living on them now was almost easy. Food was always readily available, be it ladies of the night dying from consumption or homeless men weary and hopeless, the blood was always there.

As victoria stalked her next victim one cold winters evening, she caught the scent of another of her kind, another vampire. These streets are mine! Victoria thought to herself angrily. She sniffed at the air again. The mystery vampire was close by. Too close. She hid behind a horse and cart between two buildings, she could scense him coming closer. She knew he was a male by his scent, it was woody and exotic, similar to sandalwood but far more potent.

"I know you are there." A rumbling voice called out. "You know I am here also." He continued.

Victoria stayed perfectly still, unaturally still, much like a statue. Everyone she had ever met had been a threat, why should this man be any different?

"My name is James" he informed her. "I am here in London with my companion Laurent".

Victoria didn't move an inch.

"We are leaving for the new world tomorrow and would be happy to accept a new addition to our coven. We travel freely, the world is a large place. In a life as long as ours it would be folly to stay trapped in these dreary streets for eternity. Consider my proposal, should you decide to join us we will be boaring the last ship to sail at dark."

Victoria finally found the courage to confront the man and rounded the corner to set her eyes upon him but in that instant he was gone. All that lingered was his scent, as she stood were he had stood it overpowered her suddenly. She immediately felt an addiction to it, it was like a drug, she had to be near him.

Victoria stayed hidden in an abandoned warehouse to wait out the daylight. She spent her time wondering what her sister Anne might be doing in America. Was her life good? Did she even miss Victoria? The more she thought, the angrier she got. She realised suddenly that her life was heading for change. The timing seemed to fit perfectly. The vampire named James had offered her companionship, she needed that from him, she was almost certain he was meant to be her mate. To make things even better, Victoria could find her sister. She could make her pay for abandoning her again, for turning her back on her and leaving her with a lifetime of lonelyness. She had made her decision. She would go to the new world with James and Laurent, find her sister to have her vengeance then start a new life in a coven of her own.

The docks were quiet when Victoria arrived. The last ship to sail at dark was a trade ship, well manned with young healthy sailors, they would keep them fed on the long journey. All she and the other two would have to do was stay hidden bellow decks, the narrow minded humans would never be able to work out how they're numbers were being picked off.

Victoria saw them then, standing side by side near the cargo hold, watching her approach intently. When she reached them all she could think to do was stare. They stared back. Eventually the one who wasn't James spoke.

"Hello. My name is Laurent, you have already met James. What is your name?" He asked with a slight accent but a kind voice.

"My name is Victoria and I have waited a long, long time to find someone to call my coven. I will come with you on your travels but when we arrive in the new world I have a favour to ask of you." Victoria answered.

"What might that be dear Victoria?" Laurent asked.

"Kill my sister with me. Make her regret the day she left me alone."

"You will never be alone again my friend and your sister will know it, you have my word." Laurent promised her as he turned to board the ship.

James placed his arm around her shoulder and held her close, he kissed her forehead and helped her aboard.


End file.
